


come on baby, eat me alive

by clxude



Series: semishira weekend [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Creepy Forest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead animals, Gore, M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, i'm trying really hard to tag this enough, monster semi eita, not really violence as much as gore, that's probably not necessary but to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: They say there are monsters that lurk in these woods, the kind that look and sound and move like humans, up until the moment when they kill you, right until the second when they devour you and lick up your blood like fine wine. If one of them finds you and deems your flesh unworthy of consumption, don’t take offense - there are a hundred more out there, a thousand more waiting in line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS i can not stress this enough. there's blood, so stay safe and don't complain to me when you don't like it  
> betad by sarcasticspacenerd  
> semishira weekend/day 3/free day

They say there are monsters that lurk in these woods, the kind that look and sound and move like humans, up until the moment when they kill you, right until the second when they devour you and lick up your blood like fine wine. If one of them finds you and deems your flesh unworthy of consumption, don’t take offense - there are a hundred more out there, a thousand more waiting in line.

 

…

 

His entire life, Kenjirou has been warned - don’t go out after dark, never go alone. 

 

_ “There are monsters out there, Kenji. There are monsters and they’re hungry.” _

 

After a girl at his middle school went missing, only to be found dead, missing an arm with her clothes torn, the warnings only grew more frequent. 

 

_ “There are monsters, and they’ll eat you alive.” _

 

Kenjirou saw her blood on the way home, where it stained the concrete. Kenjirou had kept walking, hands shoved deep in his pockets, and had never once looked back.

 

…

 

They had told him time and time again: don’t go out after dark, don’t go out alone. But no one ever followed those warnings, not when it had been years since the girl was killed. Middle schoolers dared each other at slumber parties, high schoolers went into the forest at lunch to get high. Kenjirou went because his parents had been telling him not to for as long as he can remember. 

 

The forest at the end of town is the kind that closes up behind you, with shifting branches that coax you deeper and deeper, blocking light until you can barely see five feet ahead of you. Tree roots riddle the ground, tripping you up until your knees and palms are bloody and you’re dizzy from the way the flora seems to suck the carbon dioxide from your very lungs, but - 

 

That’s just part of the fun, isn’t it?

 

…

 

There’s a monster in the woods. It sits atop a rotting log and swings it legs back and forth. It looks like a child. It’s thousands of years old, with horns and ridges sharp enough to cut glass.

 

Kenjirou watches it from a bush, as it licks blood off of long nails. It laps it up like melting ice cream, and it makes Kenjirou sick to his stomach. Its blonde hair is matted and blood-caked.

 

“I can see you watching.” 

 

Kenjirou nearly falls back on his ass. 

 

“You’re not very good at hiding, human.” Its voice sounds human, almost, but not quite, like a voice actor yet to settle on an accent. It leaves Kenjirou feeling even dizzier than the blood. 

 

“Why don’t you come out and play?”

 

Kenjirou had been warned his entire life. 

 

Kenjirou should have listened.

 

He stands up and brushes the dirt and debris from his pants. The monster watches him the entire time. Its eyes are peculiar: black and small and beady, like a caged animal, when it’s anything but. It could eat Kenjirou without a second thought, like that girl from his middle school.

 

Why didn’t he listen?

 

“Do you want some? I know your species doesn’t take kindly to eating others, but you’re hungry, aren’t you? Even though you’re terrified.”

 

Kenjirou doesn’t speak.

 

“You’re thinking about how I could eat you. I could, couldn’t I? That is what’s expected of me, of us. You think you’ll be like your classmate.” The monster smiles, but it isn’t unkind. Bits of flesh are stuck in its razor teeth. “But, did anyone ever tell you that not all monsters look like me? Did anyone ever tell you that my kind wasn’t responsible for that human’s demise?”

 

Kenjirou goes to step around the bush, lured by the monster’s licked clean teeth.

 

“Careful,” it warns. “There’s a dead tanuki in front of you.”

 

“Oh,” Kenjirou breaths when he looks down to see the dead animal. It looks more like bones and blood than anything else. The blood is the same shade as red that coats the monster’s cheeks and mouth. “That’s...there.”

 

“Would you rather I eat you?” the monster asks, jumping off the log. It lands lightly. The grass beneath it barely seems to move. “Or how about one of your friends? I haven’t eaten a human in a thousand years; do you still taste like ash?”

 

With each word, it takes a step closer. Kenjirou knows he should take a step back as well, or turn and run, even if the monster would catch him in a matter of seconds. But he can’t - he’s transfixed by the beast.

 

“Would you let me taste, human?” It licks its lips. “I just ate, but I still feel hungry.”

 

Its hands grip his jaw, tilts him this way and that, inspecting him. Kenjirou feels like he’s under a microscope. It smiles, bloody teeth flashing.

 

“So frail,” it whispers, leaning in closer. “Like a bird.”

 

The monster is on Kenjirou before he can react. He’s burning, lit up from the point of impact, heat swirling through the rest of his body. It doesn’t hurt, after the split second collision. Just the push of the monster’s lips against his. There’s the nick of teeth against his lips, the coppery taste of blood, the heady rush of adrenalin. 

 

Kenjirou should pull away, push back the monster and run. Forget this ever happened, or blame it on stress and too little sleep, coupled with a nightmare.

 

Kenjirou should do a lot of things, and yet, he does none of them. He doesn’t move, just lets the sensations roll over him.

 

He brings his hands up and runs his fingers through its hair. It’s fine, like silk, like spider webs. He cuts his fingertips on the creature’s horns, but he doesn’t mind, just pushes harder, encourages the blood flow. 

 

He kisses back, pours everything he has to give into it. There’s no going back, but Kenjirou likes where he is right now. He’s never been intimate with another person, but he’s never imagined it to be quite like this.

 

The monster pulls back, wipes away tanuki and human blood from its. Kenjirou’s lips are messy from it as well. 

 

“Bitter,” the monster whispers, barely loud enough for Kenjirou to hear. “You’re so bitter,  _ Kenji.” _

**Author's Note:**

> it should be noted that shirabu didn't die solely so I could have semi say he's bitter after they make out  
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed!! comments/kudos are always appreciated.  
> i take requests at mother-iwa-chan on tumblr!!  
> (might write more of this, who knows?)


End file.
